The present invention relates to a tubular member for sealing a reciprocating rod such as an actuating rod of an actuator, and more particularly to a tubular member which can be automatically deformed in the form of a bellows when the tubular member is contracted by the actuating rod.
Heretofore, a bellows as a dynamic seal is known. The bellows is made by molding plastic into a shape of a bellows. However, the bellows has not a high sealing effect because of the plastic.